


the morgue.

by iiylolsii



Category: Original Work
Genre: (a love of murder), (duh), :), Brutal Murder, Cats, Cold Weather, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't worry, Dubious Morality, Erotophonophilia, Forests, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Introspection, Introversion, Kinda, Murder, Murderers, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Quiet, Serial Killers, Stabbing, Stalking, Trees, Walks In The Woods, What Have I Done, Yandere, ahhhhhh i had to make a seperate account for this, enjoy i guess, i don't know but i thought i should warn y'all anyway, i'm corrupting the 'trees' tag yikes, it's hinted at?, it's not presented as okay, it's not who you think it'd be, kind of, morgues, not really - Freeform, there's only one but that's the tag i guess, this was a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiylolsii/pseuds/iiylolsii
Summary: "It was a cold November morning when I first found it. I had vaguely recalled mention of it in some encyclopedia of the town, but the abandoned morgue wasn’t something many people knew about. In fact, I doubted anyone but I knew of its existence at all."finding an abandoned morgue, and the murder that ensues.
Kudos: 7





	1. the morgue

**Author's Note:**

> this was a writing exercise to try and write dramatic scenes and describe murders, for a murder mystery i'm writing. i thought i might as well upload it.  
> the tags low-key make it seem worse than it is. or not. i can't tell anymore.

1

It was a cold November morning when I first found it. I had vaguely recalled mention of it in some encyclopedia of the town, but the abandoned morgue wasn’t something many people knew about. In fact, I doubted anyone but I knew of its existence at all. I stumbled across it by accident - I’d been trying to get rid of a dead rabbit my cat had dragged into my house and had gone into the woods to dispose of it. Lost in thought, I had walked much deeper into the woods than I had anticipated. The thickets blocked out much of the light, plunging the small clearing into darkness. Supposing this as good a place as any for a rabbit burial, I dug my shovel into the long-unturned dirt. Almost a foot down, I could feel my shovel scrape against something metal. Intrigued, I dug deeper, harder. Slowly - ever so slowly - I uncovered it. 

A hatch.

Rabbit all-but-forgotten, I wrenched at the latch, curious to see what I would find. Thankfully my gardening gloves had a little grip to them, making the whole process ever-so-slightly easier. Eventually, after an eternity of seemingly Herculean effort, it opened. Curiosity getting the better of me, my foot quickly found purchase on a metal ladder and I clambered down. 

The temperature dropped immediately and I shivered, despite my thick coat. In the pitch dark, I scrambled for some light source. Immeasurably grateful, I remembered that I’d left with a torch in my back pocket. I retrieved it and turned it on. I will be honest, I don’t think my life has ever so accurately paralleled a horror movie. A beam of light illuminated clinical white walls, stained with dust, and linoleum floors coated in a thin layer of grime. Metal lockers covered one wall, and the door to the room was open; a portal into pure darkness. I don’t know what courage overcame me, or what insanity led me to continue, but I crept into the next room.

Anticlimactically, it was just like the first, only a little more spacious, with a large white slab in the middle. I chided myself for my slight disappointment - I should be glad there wasn’t some serial killer, waiting in the dark for me! Spotting a light switch, I turned on the lights. I was surprised that they worked - it seemed no one had been in here for a long, long time.

In the light, it was much clearer what kind of a room I was in. Some kind of morgue, likely. I tried the lockers, but there weren’t any dead bodies, unfortunately. I remember thinking it would have been extremely cool if there were - though as it were, this discovery was already the most exciting event to happen in my bland lifetime by a landslide. Not that there was much competition, obviously. When I opened the lockers, I noticed that they were still cold - the freezers were still working, I noted. 

The two rooms were quite sizeable, I thought - though they could certainly do with some cleaning. My mind raced with the opportunities something like this could hold. I already felt some sense of ownership over the new discovery. I could do whatever I wanted with this place. And one town encyclopedia could easily… disappear. Nobody would ever know. 

Nobody but me.

  
  



	2. the house

2

It was an evening in late December. I was at home, seeking refuge from the relentless, biting winds. Mug of tea clasped between my hands, it felt almost picturesque to watch the town through my window. Quiet and sleepy, there was not a soul in sight. A purr interrupted my thoughts, as Moxie curled around my ankle. To think, she was the only reason behind my discovery that night. 

Over the past month, I had devoted all my time to cleaning up the morgue. Scrubbed spotless, it was restored to its original beauty. I had moved a couch and a few blankets down there for when it was too cold or I was too tired to return home. It was almost funny, the contrast between my little corner of throw pillows and beddings and the rest of the hospital-esque room. At the thought of it, I hummed fondly. I still hadn’t decided what I was going to do with the place, but I was making sure to cover my tracks well and not tell a soul. It wasn’t difficult - living alone and having very few friends, there wasn’t really anyone to tell. Nonetheless, I kept it secret.

The next morning, I awoke to the wind howling, pounding at my window, demanding entry. Drowsily remembering what day it was, I dragged myself out of bed and sluggishly got ready for school. The school wasn’t in town, it was on the other side of the woods. It was a school with a reputation; as such, there were many students coming from all over. It made me nauseous just thinking about it - all the bodies pressed against me in the corridors, the inevitable social interactions, the  _ noise _ . 

Shaking my head, I tried to take my mind off it. The morgue - I could maybe stop by there today? There was still a little work to do; some of the lockers were wedged shut by grime. The dirt had hardened and hard to get to, stuck between the doors, so I had decided to bring a knife with me next time to get it out. As my breakfast toasted, I rummaged through my kitchen drawers to find…  _ ah, there we go. _ It was pretty nondescript, but it was long enough and sharp enough and should do just fine. Sticking it in one of my deep coat pockets for later, I realised my toast was ready. Darn, my only excuse for not leaving yet. I sighed - there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Wishing I didn’t have to, I left early as to be on time. On-time for me meant arriving the second the gates opened, so I could adjust before lessons began. Snacking on the toast I had brought with me, I zoned out for the majority of my hour-long walk. It could have been faster - if I really wanted to I could make it in three-quarters, but the mindless exercise alleviated my mind and my spirits. I still kept a brisk pace - I knew from experience that if I stayed out here too long, the cold would seep into my bones. It was the kind of cold that was inescapable, save for a long, hot bath. 

Frankly, I didn’t have the time to turn around and go home for said bath. It was Monday, and Mondays were loudest. Everyone asking about each other’s weekends, catching up, small talk - it was so loud. Too loud. I sunk my hands further down into my pockets.  _ You shouldn’t think about that right now, you’re getting upset. _ Trudging through the forest, I marvelled at how even on such a bright day, the walk was so dark, the trees above creating a veil of shade. How beautiful. My eyes were well-accustomed to darkness, so it never bothered me. 

The school was almost in view, towering above the surrounding buildings in the distance. Hanging my head lower, I reminded myself that it wasn’t for much longer.

_ All of this will be over soon. _


	3. the girl

3

_ She shouldn’t be here. _

It had been a regular school morning - at least, to begin with. I had gotten to school, exchanged a brief nod of acknowledgement with the groundskeeper, claimed my desk and sat down. Folding my arms on the desk to cushion my head, I had made myself quite comfortable, face-down on the table until class started. But ten minutes later, I sensed a presence in front of me. I had heard someone come in, but no one was usually this early, and no one usually stood in front of my desk like this. Opening one eye, I found myself met with a vaguely familiar face. She had gravy-brown hair falling over one eye, tied up behind her head in two high pigtails. Her eyes, framed in thick black eyelashes that stood out against her pale skin, were crinkled in amusement. Her uniform shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and a loose tie hung lazily over her chest. She was beaming down at me, like she was in on some joke I wasn’t privy to. My mind struggled to put a name to the face. Daisy? Daphne? It was a flower name of some sort, I thought. We had never talked before, but I found her staring at me rather often. It was… unnerving to say the least.

“You know, you’re kinda cute all half-awake like that,” she giggled.

I don’t know what I expected her to say, but it wasn’t...  _ that _ . A pit of unease pooled in my gut. How do I respond? Why would she say that? Whatever dumb prank she was pulling, it was wholly unamusing. Lost for words, I tried to convey my chagrin through my expression. I just wanted her to leave me alone.

“Aw, don’t make that face! Though you’re cute when you’re mad too, that’s good to know.”

Once again, I couldn’t find the words to respond, but it didn’t seem to matter since she went on anyway.

“I’ve been watching you for a while, actually. Turns out you’re cute all the time!” 

She laughed, as if any part of this was at all funny, before continuing. “I was wondering… agh, since I’m finally talking to you, I guess I should just spit it out. Do you- do you think I’m cute?”

Still speechless, I fumbled for words.  _ Please leave me alone.  _ Thankfully, I was spared answering by a group of students walking into the classroom. Daffodil - Lily? No, I’m sure it began with a ‘D’... - flushed, rushing over to her seat. The ‘conversation’, if you could call it that, was finally over, and I was intensely grateful for it. I returned my head to my arms and tried to gather myself before class started.

The lesson had long since started, but I still felt uncomfortable. I could feel D… the girl’s eyes on me. Her gaze was piercing. I refused to look over at her, trying to ignore it and just focus. How did I get through lessons before now? 

“Dahlia, can you tell us the answer to number four?”

She startled, head jerking away from me,  _ finally. _ Dahlia. I was close. Flustered, she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. After a few moments, the teacher chastised her before moving on. Served her right for not concentrating. But after a few moments, I can already feel her gaze on me. My spine tingled, and the pool in my gut grew deeper.

I hated it, but knowing she would try to talk to me again, I made sure to travel in crowds. Considering the vast student population, it wasn’t hard, but it was certainly exhausting. The cacophony grated on my ears. It was only second period and my nerves were already frayed. I sunk my hands into my pockets and reminded myself again - _ you’ll be gone soon. You can go to the morgue after this. This is all just some dumb joke, she’ll get bored and it’ll blow over. _ Somewhat soothed, I found the energy to push through the crowd. 

_ It was going to be okay. _


	4. the knife

4

School had ended and I was finally able to unwind. I was about halfway through my walk, though I was letting myself stroll even slower than usual. Today had been stressful. Absentmindedly, I admired my surroundings. I was already deep into the woods. The shade and the silence were cool and comforting - it was the kind of place where you could get lost for days; it was really in the middle of nowhere. It lacked even a footpath, though thankfully I already knew the way by heart.

In my pocket, I clasped the knife and felt a rush of excitement. I was going to the morgue today! It wasn’t a particularly exciting place, but it was safe and quiet and _ nice. _

Wait.

I heard a crunch in the undergrowth behind me. Normally I’d just write something like that off as a rodent or something, but it’s too  _ heavy. _ I whirled round, coming face to face with the intruder.

Dahlia.

She was close. Too close. I could see the light sheen of lip gloss she was wearing and her left eye peeking through her fringe. I took a step back.

“Wh- Why are you following me?” Anger and fear coursed through me, and I finally found the words to speak.

“You never answered my question.”

Her words hung in the air for a moment. Both of us were silent. The moment was brief, and yet, it still lasted far too long.

“I’ve liked you for a really long time. Like, really, really long. I’ve been watching you for forever. It’s the little things. The way you curl in on yourself when you walk, the way you bat your eyelashes when you blink, the way your hair cascades over your shoulders…” 

She trailed off, staring at me in a way that makes my skin crawl. “You’re adorable, and I just want you to be mine. We can do all those lovey-dovey couples things! I already have a picture of you as my lock screen, look!”

She pulled out her phone, shoving it in my face. The sudden light was blinding, but I instantly recognised myself. It’s taken of me eating on the school rooftop, taken from really,  _ really  _ close. How did she take this? When was this?

“I really, really,  _ really  _ like you,” she murmured.

She leaned in before I realised what was happening, twirling a strand of my hair between her fingers. I tried to back up, forcing myself up against a tree. 

I felt paralysed. 

She tilted my head up with her thumb before pressing our lips together. Her kiss was hungry,  _ starving. _ Desperate, I tried to push her away, but her hold grew stronger, more forceful.

“Am I not pretty enough? Is it my boobs, are they not big enough? Why am I not good enough for you?” she pulled away, fire in her eyes. “Let’s be honest, there’s no one else falling at your feet like I am. So stop. Being. So. Picky.”

She pulled me back into the kiss. It wouldn’t stop. It was ravenous and demanding. I could feel her start to unbutton my shirt and I panicked. 

It was a split-second decision.

Sticking my hand into my pocket, I withdrew the knife. Engrossed in the kiss, her eyes had slid shut and she was none-the-wiser. With a jerk, I plunged the knife into her chest. There was a slight squelch and her flesh was tough, but it gave way. Stumbling back, her eyes snapped open and she screamed. There was no going back now. If I stopped here, I’d go to jail. I’d be imprisoned, for the rest of my life, for  _ her. _ I couldn’t afford to show her mercy. Again, I thrust the knife into her. She tripped, falling to the ground. Making a strangled, choked noise, she clawed at my face. Unfazed, I stabbed her over and over again, trying to pin down her arms with a spare hand. I could feel cartilage give under the blade. She thrashed and screeched, but I knew no one would hear her. Blood spurted over her shirt, my coat, the ground, coating everything in red. Convulsing, she wheezed. I didn’t stop. After a little while, she twitched, before going still. 

I stayed there for a moment, legs straddling her torso, staring down at my bloodied hands. Stumbling to my feet, I peered at my handiwork. Thick blood stained the ground, splattered over her face and gushing from her chest. Hilt buried into her, the knife was still rammed where I left it, between her breasts. Some buttons had torn from her shirt in the struggle, revealing the ruptured flesh of her sternum. Pale and unmoving, the corpse lay prone, legs askew. Dirt clung to her hair, and her murky-brown eyes stared glassily into nothing. Lips apart for a scream that never took form, her face was frozen in dulled horror. 

What… what do I do now?


	5. Chapter 5

5

I had to get rid of it. And I had the perfect place - where better to keep a body than a morgue?

Picking up the body was a bit of a struggle, but I managed it. I held it bridal-style, supporting her back with one arm and her round thighs with the other. Her head lolled against my chest and her arms dangled limply. Thankfully the morgue wasn’t far - I was hyper-aware of the thick stream of blood I was leaving in my wake. She was bleeding slower now, thank god, but it was still a lot. 

Opening the latch was difficult, and climbing the ladder even more so with the body in tow. Finally,  _ finally _ , I got one of the freezer-lockers open. Sliding it out, I dropped the corpse on the tray-like surface. It fell with a dull thud that I didn’t envy. Her limbs dangled, and I hurriedly tried to fit onto the tray. Her thighs were large, accentuated by her grey thigh-highs, so it took a bit of effort to actually place the body in a way that’d let me close the tray after. Closing the freezer drawer, I decided I could deal with cleaning up the cadaver later. Instead, I immediately started mopping up the blood that had pooled across the linoleum tiles. There wasn’t too much, but I sighed, knowing that there was a lot more outside. Not for the first time, I was immensely grateful that I lived in the middle of nowhere.

Overturning the soil to hide the blood was hard but mindless work. It gave me a lot of time to think. Other than the gashes across my face from her nails and the panicked cleaning, it had been… exhilarating. I knew I shouldn’t have enjoyed it, I knew what I did was terrible, but… killing her had been exciting. I felt… powerful. Strong. 

Dangerous.

The adrenaline high wore off and I collapsed onto the sofa I’d set up in the morgue, exhausted. I stripped away my bloodied coat, dismayed - I’d have to find a way to get all that blood out. At least it’s not on my uniform. Tired, I relished in the quiet. It was wonderfully silent. But it did leave me alone with own thoughts, and all I could think about was-

Standing, I crossed the room. With shaky hands, I opened the locker Dahlia’s body was in. Skin cold and pale, she stared through me. I looked at her, then at all the other lockers lining the wall.

_ She was prettier when she was quiet. _


End file.
